Episode 0309
*Susan's two fingers go walking along (as if it were a person) and stop to "announce" that today's program is brought to you by the number 2. The fingers then walk over to a jar of finger-paint and demonstrate (by dipping a "foot" in the paint and writing) that today's letter is "F". *Cheers: The Anything Muppets give an F cheer. *Cartoon: "I am dry, they are wet." -- A man fishes on a dock and catches a shark. *Cartoon: "I am dry, he is wet." -- A man gets wet from a dog in a washtub. *Cartoon: "I am dry, they are wet." -- The wind blows a man (with an umbrella) into a puddle. *Susan removes her dry laundry from the clothesline and puts it in a basket piece by piece as she counts. She leaves the basket at the bottom of the stairs and runs into the building to answer her phone. Along comes Mr. Snuffleupagus and further demonstrates the difference between wet and dry by taking some water in his trunk and spraying it directly on Susan's basket! *Cartoon: "I am dry, they are wet." -- A man is forced into a swimming pool. *Cartoon: "I am dry, they are wet." -- A beachcomber is doused by the ocean. *Cartoon: "I am dry, he is wet." -- A girl gets a bath from an elephant that is getting washed. *Big Bird finds a "CLOSED" sign in the door window of the store and imagines that Tom isn't there because a terrible monster is holding him captive or that Tom is sick and being frightened by a monster. But Tom arrives to explain that he wasn't in the store simply because he overslept. *"F" - Flower *Cartoon: A football player asks a riddle teach the letter F: In what sport do players try to get the ball over the other team's goal line -- before they are tackled? *Bob asks some kids to string ten large wooden beads, which are numbered from one to ten, in the proper order. *Grover the Assistant: Herbert Birdsfoot arranges three blocks for Grover to count. No matter how the blocks are arranged, they still add up to three. Herbert asks Grover to count some oranges as well. Grover confesses that he's good at counting blocks -- but he doesn't know how to count oranges! *Cartoon: The uses of water (in English and Spanish) *With the help of a mask, Susan demonstrates that F is for face; Bob shows that F is for foot. *Sesame Street Animal Films: "Bird Twosomes" -- Birds are seen in groups of two. *Using four shapes on a card, Bob sings the Sorting Song. *Susan and Tom play a rhyming game with some kids and Oscar. * Ernie thinks that he isn't special. Bert tells Ernie to feel his nose -- "That's an Ernie nose!" -- and then feel his hair, and wiggle his fingers. Bert says that nobody else is just like Ernie. Encouraged, Ernie tells the audience to do the same. *Tom asks some kids what they're proud of. __NOWYSIWYG__ 0309